


Labels

by Lucky_Cassandra



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Beatrice - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Gen, Post-Canon, The Chase Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra
Summary: Alex had something on his mind that was definitely bothering him, but Magnus knew better than to ask.





	Labels

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I don't offend anyone with this.

The sun was setting,  and we were finally taking a break in what had become one of my favourite places across several different worlds, the roof terrace of the Chase Space. We had been working all day on one of Alex's crazy projects, which this time involved reorganising  the lounge area giving the kids a space to paint. They loved it. 

Today Alex was definitely male. As usual, there were no definite indicators of this, but I could usually tell even before he spelled it out for me. He was wearing skinny forest green jeans and a pale pink collared shirt untucked, along with his faithful rose high-tops. His green spiky hair was held back with a thin black headband, highlighting his sharp, chiselled features. Today his outfit was a bit more subdued and less loud than usual. Also, today he seemed to be in a sour mood: his usual Magnus-teasing was only half-hearted. He looked like he was finally relaxing a bit, though, so I was careful to keep my mouth shut before I annoyed him again. He was back to teasing me, at least.

"You know, Maggie, the paint on your face is a definite improvement,  covering up some of it," he said, laughter in his voice. "Though the paint on your hair is doing nothing for, you, let me tell you. Stick to blond, believe me. Not everyone can pull off green hair."

"Don't call me Maggie," I grumbled as I tried to locate the offending paint on my face and hair. 

"I would call you Blondie, but I'll have to wait until you wash that paint out of your hair."

I gave up on trying to clean the paint off. I  sat back on the deck chair and looked at the sunset, which was lighting up the sky an amazing shade of red. The silence lingered on a few minutes. Usually silences were comfortable between me and Alex, but today he definitely was ill at ease. He seemed to be restless and kept fidgeting, rubbing flecks of paint off his green jeans with his long, elegant fingers. 

He was the one to break the silence. 

"Does it bother you that our floor mates are teasing you about the time we spend together?" he asked suddenly.

I didn't see that one coming, and I had no idea where Alex was going with it. I started feeling hot, my face warming about twenty degrees. Mallory, Halfborn and T. J. had been going on about what they called my declaration of undying love a few weeks back during the Flyting with Loki.

"I don't... They... I spend a lot of time with them as well, and... I don't see why they should care," I managed to blurt out 

Alex's mis-matched eyes fixed on mine. That glare was always enough to make me sweat, but today there was a fierceness there that almost made me whimper. Magnus Chase, hero of worlds,  at your service.

"So it does bother you." Alex's voice matched his glare. I was glad I didn't have bunny ears, they would have flopped right down on my shoulders. My panicked stare might have given me away anyway, though.

"Not really, no... I mean, teasing mercilessly is how we say hello on floor nineteen,  isn't it?" I eventually managed to answer. 

"It doesn't bother you that they are calling you pansexual?" Alex's voice still had that iron fierceness that wouldn't fade.

Huh. I really hadn't seen that one coming. Could it be remotely possible that Alex Fierro was worrying about _a label_ of all things? I was so startled I forgot to sweat.

"They call me so many things, why should that be different from any other?" I asked. 

"Because if you get into a relationship with me, it will be true." Alex answerd... bitterly? Was he upset about this? 

"Alex, I would have never thought you of all people would get stuck up... on a label!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. "If thinking you are interesting, intriguing, beautiful and engaging gets a silly label stuck to my forehead, who cares? I can't like _you_ for what you are because it's supposed to say something about me? How messed up is that?" I stunned myself into silence. 

If Alex's glare got any more intense, I might have self-combusted. After a few heartbeats he spoke again. 

"So it doesn't bother you when I am a guy?" He asked. 

I almost cowered again under his glare. 

"It's still _you_ isn't it?" I asked in a small voice. "I'll be honest, when you kissed me the night of the chocolate fight there was a small part of me that wanted to worry about this, but no. I like you, all of you, all the time. The rest is... idle talk." I finished,  sounding slightly more like myself again. 

Alex kept glaring at me for a few more seconds. I tried to hold his eyes, sweating profusely. Finally, his eyes softened. I must have said something right in my ramblings. 

"You are such a dork," he said. He stood up off his chair and came to mine. 


End file.
